


Delectable

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That precious moment when the man you love knows exactly how to get under your skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delectable

Art by Elfqueen55

How much higher can I go?

I'm no longer coherent, as he drives me insane.

The incessant onslaught of passion sends me into oblivion.

I have lost this battle for control.

He has consumed me; my very essence.

Pleasantly delicious.


End file.
